Zen's Birthday Surprise
by Zenyukifan7
Summary: Shirayuki, Mitsuhide, Kiki and Obi have *VERY* special surprise for Zen. How will Zen feel? Read to find out. CHAPTER 2 ON THE WAY! (Complete after 2 chapter)
1. The Miracle

The Sun was peeking throw the curtains of the Second Prince of Clarines room. The sun's rays reached Zen eyes, causing him stir and groan trying to avoid the sun's rays. Zen eventually woke up and got ready to sign boring/important documents but remembered it was his 24th birthday and had off but had to study things. Zen went to go and wake up his beloved wife, Shirayuki but noticed she'd already had woken up. He walked over to the other room to see if she was there eating breakfast but she wasn't there either. "Kiki, where's Shirayuki?" he asked the blond hair girl that was eating. "Oh, she and Mitsuhide went into town to find a present for her friend in Tanbarn is having a baby soon." "Oh, wait then why did Mitsuhide go with her and not Obi?" Zen asked, walking to the table to have a seat. "I dounno." "Huh?"

"Ok, Mitsuhide what do you think Zen would like for a present?" Shirayuki asked Mitsuhide when they entered town. "Hmm, well isn't the party and the important announcement enough for a present?" Mitsuhide asked walking beside Shirayuki. "Well, I want to give him another present instead of a party, plus I just want to give him a small present before the big one." "Alright then let's take a look around to find something." Mitsuhide said as they continued going in shop to find something.

Mitsuhide and Shirayuki returned with a few things and put them in the room they reserved for the Surprise party. After Mitsuhide and Shirayuki were finished putting the stuff in the room, Shirayuki asked "Mitsuhide you can go back to Zen and Send obi to help with the rest,Ok." "Are you sure, you shouldn't do that mush work you know" Mitsuhide said in reply. "I know but seriously, you have to go back and help Zen before he grows concerned." "Ya, your right, Alright take care and don't over work yourself." "Ok thank you, again!"

Mitsuhide walked into Zen office to see Zen yelling at Obi for anther stupid mistake he did (neither the first nor the last). "Zen stop yelling please and Obi, Shirayuki needs YOUR help with somethings, So head over now!." Mitsuhide said. Alright, Bye Master, Miss, Mister, See you later." Obi said jumping off the balcony Like normal. "Mitsuhide, How come you went with Shirayuki for a present instead of Obi?" Zen asked concerned. "Oh, well she said she couldn't find Obi and she asked me to go with her, that's all." "So did you find something good for Shirayuki friends Baby?" "Yay, there was so many things she couldn't choose one thing, but it was fan searching." 'I wish it was Shirayuki and I that were having a baby' Zen thought, not knowing that it was them that were having the child and not her friend!

Miss, you shouldn't be working so hard?" Obi said." I know, but I want it to be perfect, plus I'm just excited to see his reaction to the party and his big present!" Shirayuki said excitedly. "Alright, just tell me when you need a break, Promise?" he said holding out his pinky finger. Shirayuki gave him her pinky finger and enwind it saying "Promise!"

~~LATER ON~~

Obi climbed up to his masters office to get Kiki and Mitsuhide for the party. Obi came in, Whispered in both their ears and said "Miss is ready, you two head out and I'll take Master". "Alright" they whispered back. "Zen," Mitsuhide said "Me and Kiki are going to exercise, you can stay here." And with that they were out of the room in a flash so Zen couldn't get the chance to protest. "Geez…There off in a rush." Zen said continuing to read his book.10 minutes has past and Obi was thinking of a way to get Zen to follow him to where Mitsuhide and the others. 5 minutes later he came up with an idea "Master" trying to get his Master attention "hmm?" "I just remembered, Mistress wanted me to show you something and if you would follow me." "Sure?". Obi lead Zen to where they were having the surprise party. They reached the room, "Master, wait right here while I make sure this is the correct room." "Alright, just if this is a joke, you're going to pay for it."" Don't worry it's not." Obi Knocked to let them know how it was and entered and closed after him and said "Master's outside right now, are your ready?" "Yep!"."Alright". Obi said while turning off the lights and opening the door for his Master to enter. "Master its right in here", He said excitedly. "Aright, wouldn't you turn on the lights for sure?" said entering the room. Obi shut the door and slow turned on the light's well Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Shirayuki popped out yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" to Zen. "Thank you guys, So who planned this?" walking over to Shirayuki. "Well, your looking right at her Master!" Obi said. "Shirayuki you planned all of this?" looking around the room. "Well, yes, but I got help from everyone else!" Shirayuki said cheerfully. "Thank you, all of you" Hugging Shirayuki. They continued to play games and other thing at his birthday party!

Zen and Shirayuki entered their room after the party. They sat down on the couch with Shirayuki back on Zen chest with Zen giving her a Hug from behind. "Thank you, again Shirayuki." giving her a kiss on the cheek. "No problem". "So, When can I met your friend how's a child soon?". "Well….About that, friend from Tanbarn Isn't having a baby." turning her head to face him. "Then who is?" asked with concern. Shirayuki smiled at him and turned her head and toke his hand and placed it on her stomach and said facing him again "I am, we're the ones having a baby!." smiling a bright smile. "Really, when did you find out and how long?" " I found out 2 ½ weeks ago and I know I was going to have a Child 'cause of morning sickness and I wanted to keep it a secret and a surprise for your birthday!". "Well, that was sure the best present that I have gotten, So when should we tell everyone else?". "What do you mean, Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Obi?". Zen nods. Well, I told them when I found out Sorry, but I wanted it to be a birthday present." "No, don't be sorry, but really, This best present I've ever gotten." Zen gave Shirayuki a Pleasant kiss and Zen was excited for the future with Shirayuki and his child

-The End-

* * *

 **Authors Note:I hope you liked this story. This is my first story. I aplolozie if the story wa poorly written, because I stopped writting this for a while but I'll try and write more storys as soon as I can, Well I still have a Mounth left of summer. Well that all so please tell me what you think in your review. BYE ^~^**

 **~Zenyukifan7**


	2. We are Happy

The morning sickness was hell to Shirayuki. Waking up to a bail in your throat and leaving the comforts of Zen's arms. Zen waking up to follow after her to pull her hair back.

It's finally over.

The sun shone inside the bedroom of their room.

Shirayuki woke up to a wet kiss on the side of her neck. She giggled. Zen's hands were running in small circles on her tiny bump on her stomach.

"And good morning to you, Zen." She finally spoke and felt Zen smile against her skin.

"Good morning, hon."

They stayed like that for a while before leaving the comforts of their bed.

"Shirayuki," he looked at her "Remember to come to me right after your check up with Chef Garrack, no matter if I'm in a meeting or not, Okay."

"Alright!" she smiled at him.

They shared a quick kiss before parting.

~Medical Building~

"Hello Shirayuki." Greeted Garrack.

"Good morning, Chef" happily cheered Shirayuki.

"Well, let me guess, you are this cheerful either 'cause you won't have morning sickness anymore or is it because of Zen?"

Shirayuki blushed and nodded "Both".

Garrack chuckled, "Well, let's go."

~Time Skip~ After Check up~

"Alright," Garrack started "Everything seems to be alright, now I know Zen's going to _**love**_ this part."

Shirayuki looked at her with a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, what I mean is, the mood swings are going to get him hard but I don't know about the cravings."

"Well, you better go, he probably is waiting for you, so go."

Shirayuki knowing their baby is healthy and alright.

Walking to Zen's office, Shirayuki was smiling all the way.

~Time skip~ Zen's Office~

Shirayuki knocked on Zen's office door before she got the reply "come in".

Shirayuki entered his office to see him so engrossed in his work to look up at her.

Shirayuki smiled but there was something behind that smile.

"Hello Shirayuki, what are you up to?" Mitsuhide greeted her.

Zen, upon hearing his wife's name, finally looking up for the first time she entered the room.

"I'm here to talk to Zen, well if his not busy that is?" she looked at Zen.

Zen stud up and walked up to Shirayuki.

"Hello Zen, are you busy?"

"Of course not," Zen shock his head "Mitsuhide, I'm going the spend time with Shirayuki for a Bit."

Zen toke Shirayuki's hand and walked to their room.

~Their Room~

"So, what did Garrack say?" That was the first thing he said.

"Well, the baby is okay and is healthy," She could hear Zen sigh in relief, "but," She saw him stiffen and go over to hug her "Just I'll have random mood swings, and weird cravings." enjoying the comforts of his arms.

"Well I'm glad it was nothing serious" he said, smelling Shirayuki's hair and rubbing his left hand on her back and the other rubbing the small baby bump.

Suddenly, Shirayuki starts crying.

Zen started to panic and started wiping her tears.

"Shira…yuki….why are you crying, you know I hate it when you cry."

"These are tears of joy … Zen, I love you sooo so much." She said 'while trying to laugh at the same time.

Zen smiled with a little bit of blush on his face from her beautiful smile and laugh.

"I love you, too, My Love, My wife, My Life, My Shirayuki, Very much."

~6 months Later~

They welcomed a red haired, blue eyed boy into the world.

Haro Wistaria brought joy and happiness to the parents.

They went through the same thing with their daughter, Mei, 3 years later.

-END-

 **Now I never planned out a second chapter this story but you guys wanted another chapter, so here you go.**

 **I was having a hard time thinking of a boy Japanese name, I was thinking as putting the name Natsu down but I chose not to.**

 **Also before I leave, I would just like to say the high School Life story is going to be put on hold. Anyway hoped you liked the story**

 **Bye, ~Emily**


	3. Welcome to the world

Hey, everyone. I was asked to update this story on my Wattpad and I did. I was not going to update it here because is story was getting hate so I decided not to update it. Anyway, I just going to update it anyway.

Well here you go and I hope you like it and sorry that it is short.

The process of giving birth was complicated and hard.

Only a week after the birth, the good news was spread throughout the Kingdom and neighboring kingdoms.

Both Zen and Shirayuki were happy and couldn't be more blessed.

Well, Zen wasn't happy. In the middle of the night the red haired, blue eyed boy would wake up and start crying. He would turn to see if Shirayuki was awake, but to only find her sleeping with drool on the corner of her mouth and going down her chin. He thought it was cute.

He notice that she wouldn't wake up anytime soon and just got up to take care of Haro. Zen was upset that he had to waste his valuable sleeping time to take care of the baby, but he didn't mind it much. He know Shirayuki need her sleep because she would be waking up in 15 minutes to feed Haro.

Zen walked out for the inconjoined room they have and walk onto the balcony to sit on the bench with fluffy, silk, embroidered comfortable pillows.

Zen looked down at his son, he was captivated by how his own son had the same eyes as him, it was like staring into a pool of his childhood years and before he meet his wife.

He then noticed that Haro started smiling and giggling while he had his arms and hands reaching to touch his father's face. Zen smiled down at Haro and toke his index finger and started to tickle him. Haro's giggling turned into Laughing. Zen smiled down at him.

After awhile, Zen felt someone staring at him and lifted his face up to see his wife, Shirayuki was leaning up against the doorway of the balcony, staring with a sugary smile on her face. Zen tapped the spot next to him for her to sit down next to him. She moved forward and sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder. Once Haro saw his mother, he started thrashing around with his arms raised toward his mother. Shirayuki reached forward and toke Haro from Zens hands, he was hungry. Zen quickly turned his head and stared at the moon. It was shining like no tomorrow and he started to smile and then lightly chuckled, Shirayuki tapped his shoulder to see if he was okay.

"Is something a matter?" She asked him with concern.

"I'm fine, don't worry." He said, staring at the wall ahead of him, smiling.

After Haro had his fill, they walked back into his room and laid Haro back in his crib. His parents stared down at him with love and care and he started smiling up a storm. His parents kissed him on the forehead and smiled at him. Haro smiled and his heavy eye fell and he was in dreamland.

They walked out of Haro's room and went back to theirs. Laying down, Zen wrapped he's arms around Shirayuki.

"So, I guess you woke up because of Haro crying?" She asked.

Zen nodded against her shoulder and said "Ya, but I don't mind it though, plus you need your sleep, so"

"I'm Sorry" she replied, shifting just a bit.

"Don't say that we are in this together and I enjoy spending time with Haro." He said back, rubbing her arm.

Though Zen couldn't see it Shirayuki was smiling, but they both don't know is that their son was smiling in his sleep in the other room.

_  
 _ **Sorry that this chapter was only 570 some words but I really hoped you liked this chapter and I will update "Ones with regrets" as so as I can.**_  
 _ **And if this chapter was boring than I think I did mention that I only planned this to be only 2 chapter one shot. Anyway, I hoped you liked it.**_

 _ **°See you next chapter°**_  
 _ **~Zenyukifan7**_


End file.
